


Away with My Heart

by ditsidits



Series: KrisHo: A Love Story [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: Asking him to dance was what Yifan had planned. Junmyeon's father was not part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my earlier works starring krisho. i miss them. i hope you like it.

_**Summer 2010, La Pristina Flower Festival** _

It was nearing dusk now and the sky is painted in pastel colors of purple and pink, beautifully blending with the lights on La Pristina's town square where the most beautiful flowers, fairylights, and bright lanterns adorn the town's spacious portico. It was a breathtaking sight and Yifan was capturing each second with his camera, not wanting to miss even a second of a glimpse of how beautiful everything was.

The whole town is buzzing with excitement, and everyone, locals and tourists alike, are milling around, smiles etched on their faces, hopping from stall to stall, or pointing at something that caught their attention and just generally having a good time, making Yifan smile to himself, feeling a little bit out of place and a sense of belongingness at the same time. He knew his father and his family grew up here, but because of something that happened that Yifan's father didn't want to talk about, they moved and only visited whenever time permitted. He was now starting to wonder why his grandparents would want to leave this place. Something so breathtaking needed more recognition. For the tourists, it was something they don't see everyday, a place so magical, almost like out of a fairytale, while, for the locals, it was a sight to behold of La Pristina, one they'll hold dear in their hearts for the years to come. 

As the sky grew darker, and one by one, the stars came out, the fairylights and lanterns seem to twinkle even more, bathing the whole square a golden hue, giving the place a more romantic feel, setting the tone for the next and the most awaited event of the night, The Festival Dance. 

Yifan started to move away from the portico as people were crowding around the place, others looking at him curiously, making him feel uncomfortable. He checked his phone for any messages and calls he might have missed;

**Chanyeol: 10 new messages; 7 missed calls**

**Tao: 6 new messages; 2 missed calls**

"Woah! Did something happen?" Yifan asked himself when he saw how many messages and calls were registered on his phone. He immediately dialled Chanyeol's phone and after 3 rings, his bestfriend answered the phone.

"Hey, where the hell are you?! We've been calling your phone!" Baekhyun, Chanyeol's boyfriend answered the phone, irritation laced in his high-pitched voice making Yifan jump, immediately turning his phone away from his ear, all the while cursing their Happy Virus for letting his temperamental boyfriend answer the phone. Yifan sighed before putting the phone in his ears, only to hear Baekhyun still rambling.

"...we were so worried! What if something happened to you?!..What would your mom say?!..Hyung? Hello? Are you still there?..Heol! I can't believe this person.." 

"No, look! He's still there. Here, let me talk to him." Chanyeol pried his phone away from the smaller guy's hand, walking away from the group before talking to his bestfriend. 

"Where are you man? We've been worried sick. You left the house without telling anyone.." Chanyeol whined into the phone, looking relieved that he was now talking to the guy.

Yifan heard his friend's whine and smiled to himself, Chanyeol can be a kid sometimes. "I'm okay. I just wanted to see the place, take a photo."

"You could've told me, you know.." Chanyeol sighed. "..Where are you anyway?"

* * *

 

Yifan met with his friends on the entrance of the carnival, as per Kyungsoo's request, eventhough all he wanted to do now was to go back at the house because his camera's battery was on low, and he forgot to bring an extra pack.

"Hey! That's Jongin, isn't it..?" Baekhyun announced loudly, pointing to a guy waiting in line at the roller coaster with a seemingly stoic little boy, looking excitedly at the ride. The latter was seemingly in good spirits now while holding up his cotton candy away from Tao's reach. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Tao is taller than him and any attempts of stretching were futile as Tao grabbed the candy with ease and smiled gratefully at Baekhyun, making the latter's sharp look, soften. Yifan smiled to himself, his friends are weird.

Kyungsoo looked up from his map of the carnival, craning his head to take a good look at this Jongin guy, which is useless since the place is so crowded and his friend's eyes are basically useless without his glasses, which he wasn't wearing now. "Is Junmyeon with him?" His friend's owlish eyes turned into slits, still trying to locate the guy and Yifan wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

"..he's busy.." Minseok answered simply while counting the tickets for the ferris wheel, he and his boyfriend Luhan purchased. Wait, LUHAN?!

"What are you doing here, Luhan?" Yifan asked his cousin, who was now looking around with amazement.

Luhan smiled at him cutely before answering with a shrug. "Oh you know, enjoying the festival...keeping an eye on you..stuff like that."

Yifan looked at the older with a glare, before turning his head and looking around. It really is crowded, probably because it's the last day of the carnival. He spots a bench, not far away from where his group was standing and proceeded to sit and wait there while his friends argued what to ride first. It didn't matter that much to him, he'll probably end up sitting here by the end of the night with Kyungsoo, talking about his photography, as the latter is the only person patient enough to listen to him ramble about it.

Yifan opens his camera, a Hasselblad H4D-200MS which was a gift from his father a few years before he died, and started to take random photos, not caring about its dwindling battery when he spots a small boy huddled in the side of the fishes' booth, crying and very red. Nobody seemed to notice the little boy except him so Yifan walked to the boy and gently patted the boy's back. This got the boy's attention and Yifan found himself looking in the eyes of a very scared boy. He smiled as sweetly as he can so as not to scare the boy and this seemed to have a positive effect since the latter doesn't seem to cower from him anymore.

"My name's Yifan.." he started gently, "are you lost, kid?"

The little boy, sniffled, wiped his face with the end of his shirt, before answering, a glare sent to Yifan's way, angry at being called a kid. "Yes, I'm lost! And I'm not a kid, I'm Sehun and I'm 8! Junmyeon-hyung said I'm a little man already."

Yifan smiled at that before withdrawing his enormous hands at the kid's back and held them up, as if in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. Where are your parents, Sehun-ah?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to look at the fishes and I swear I was holding Jongin-hyung's hand like this.." showing Yifan his small hand tightly holding on to the other.. "..And then, this really noisy kids passed by, and when I turned my head, he was gone! Jongin-hyung was gone!" The boy cried again, this time with a wail so loud it caught the attention of passersby, some starting to come near them, and stare at Yifan suspiciously. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'll help you find them okay, just calm down." Yifan panicked a bit when he saw a stern looking woman looking their way, seemingly getting ready to run towards them if he ever hit the kid. He abruptly hugged Sehun to his chest and patted the boy's back gently, "..Shhh..Shhh..Come on, we'll find your hyung okay? Calm down, shhh.." 

"Sehunnie!" A panicked voice made Yifan whipped his head to the source of it, craning his head to take a good look at the person, before his mouth fell open. 

* * *

 

"Are you really okay? I'm so sorry, Sehunnie. I was so worried." Junmyeon was apologizing to the little boy non-stop, who was now slurping on a chocolate bubble tea, sniffling, every now and then.

Sehun looked up to his hyung and gave an enormous smile, making Junmyeon sigh in relief. "It's okay, Junmyeon hyung. This really tall person helped me." Gesturing to Yifan who was yet to say anything. "Where's Jongin-hyung? Is he mad at me?"

"Jongin-hyung had to do something, and no, he isn't mad. He's very worried though." Junmyeon answered while stroking the little boy's hair. "I'll call him, okay?" Sehun piped up at that and smiled happily, making Yifan coo at the sight. Sehun was cute, but this Junmyeon person is even cuter. 'No', Yifan thought, 'he's beautiful.'

Junmyeon looked up to this Yifan who helped Sehun after giving the phone to the little boy to talk to his brother, and had to crane his neck upwards because he was sitting and the guy was standing up which only caused him to look more gigantic to Junmyeon. He gave a small smile to the male's way and stood up. He offered his hand and was about to introduce himself and thank Yifan when a familiar high-pitched voice caught his attention.

"There you are! Hyung! You always leave us!" Baekhyun screeched, looking miffed at Yifan for apparently, leaving them again. "Why are you like..hold up! Junmyeon!" He seemed to be aware of Junmyeon's presence now and gave him a tight hug, earning a laugh from Junmyeon.

"Hey Baekhyun. I missed you too." Junmyeon said, eyes crinkling at his friend who was now smiling widely, clutching on to Junmyeon's shirt like a koala. Junmyeon looked at Yifan who was now scowling at Baekhyun and then at the people following Baekhyun. There was his cousin Minseok, and his boyfriend, Luhan, Kyungsoo who was busy figuring out the map, guided by Chanyeol, looking worried for his boyfriend who was now clutching to Junmyeon and the chinese kid, Zitao, who is Sehun's martial arts teacher. 

"I was literally five feet from you guys. You're overreacting again." Yifan whined, making Junmyeon look at him in amusement.

Baekhyun immediately stopped clinging to Junmyeon and faced the tall guy, ready to lecture him when Luhan suddenly went between the two and went and hugged Junmyeon. "We missed you so much, me the most. Why didn't you come visit?"

"I was busy, sorry. I just arrived yesterday, though, and dad brought me along to the farm, and now, I had to babysit Sehun because his nanny's sick. Well, me and Jongin but he had to rush home." Junmyeon explained to his friends, looking apologetic.

"It's fine.." Minseok smiled at him. He stepped forward and hugged Junmyeon.."we're happy both of you are back..until when are you staying?"

Junmyeon shrugged, "I'm not sure. It can be until next week or maybe, until next month."

"Oh, that's..um..great." Minseok replied, sounding a little sad at the information. Junmyeon peered at his cousin and smiled, "Don't worry hyung. I'll make sure me and Jongin spends more time with you, all of you." He said and looked at his childhood friends endearingly, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden.

Sehun approached the group huddled in the corner and gave the phone to Junmyeon when a familiar person caught his eye. "Tao Lâoshī!" He said, bowing, eyes lighting up in obvious happiness. "You come here, too?"

Zitao gave a pleased laugh when he saw his student bowing to him. "Sehunnie, there's no need for that." Kyungsoo laughed at Zitao's face, looking embarrassed because somebody was bowing to him. He nudged Chanyeol and pointed to the blonde male who was looking star-struck and shy next to Junmyeon. Chanyeol approached his bestfriend. "Why are you with Junmyeon, man?" 

Baekhyun whipped his head to his boyfriend's direction and smiled cheekily. "Yeah, hyung? Why are you with Junmyeon? Are you guys dating?"

Yifan looked at Baekhyun and spluttered nonsense, cheeks reddening deeper, and hand moving fast while trying to explain everything to his friends who was now smiling and looking at him teasingly. Seriously, Yifan thought. He needs new friends.

"I just met Yifan-ssi tonight, though. And you guys have been friends with him for a long time?" Junmyeon asked his friends, who were now starting to circle both of them. "How come you never mentioned him to me before?" 

"We just didn't think about it. You keep missing each other though. You were here last festival, and he wasn't. He was here two years ago, and you weren't. Now's the only time you both are here. And now that we see it, there's a chance, actually. Right?" Minseok looked at their friends, all of them nodding at them both, as if they were studying the two of them. 

Yifan glared at them. "Chance for what?"

Luhan smiled mysteriously at him, "Just, chance."

Yifan and Junmyeon looked at each other at the same time and both jumped a little when their eyes met. Zitao gave out a hearty laugh at what happened and said loudly, "Oh yeah, Minseok-hyung. There's definitely a chance."

* * *

 

The group moved into the portico after maxing out all the rides, with Junmyeon, Luhan and Baekhyun at the front, talking animatedly, Zitao and Kyungsoo in the middle, debating over whether the man on the moon story is real, followed by Minseok, quietly watching everyone while sipping his iced coffee, and Chanyeol and Yifan at the back, with Sehun perched on Yifan's shoulder, holding a stuffed pink bear, Yifan won for him in one of the booths. As soon as they arrived at the portico, a really tall, formal-looking person, which Baekhyun recognised as Junmyeon's father's secretary, approached Junmyeon and whispered something to the guy, the former then gestured at Sehun and the latter sighed, the kid wouldn't like this. 

He approached Sehun, who was sitting on Yifan's shoulders, looking in awe at the new height he was seeing from. He gave a small smile to Yifan and asked the guy to lower Sehun, which earned a whine from the little boy, looking pouty and glaring sharply at the ground. Junmyeon held Sehun's hand and lowered himself to kneel in front of the boy, and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sehunnie, we need to go home now. It's past your bedtime and grandpa would be really mad at me if you don't get enough rest."

Sehun was about to protest but when he saw Junmyeon's face, he dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Okay. But you should stay hyung. You haven't danced yet, and you told me last night you wanted to dance in the festival." The little boy seemed to be in deep thought suddenly and then, soon enough piped up with an idea Junmyeon would forever be thankful for. "I get it! You should dance with Yifan-hyung." 

Junmyeon blushed at that when he saw Yifan was hovering over the both of them. He probably heard everything and Junmyeon can't deny that in the span of the time he met the guy, he actually had time to imagine the two of them dancing in the portico, only they were the only ones left dancing and the thought made Junmyeon blush even harder.

"Yes hyung, stay and dance with Yifan." Baekhyun added, now walking towards them and smiling cheekily. He gestured with his hand and pointed to Junmyeon's father's secretary, "..he can take Sehun home, right?"

The secretary went to them and asssured Junmyeon he'll take the little boy home, and make sure he sleeps immediately. Junmyeon was about to protest when the former added, "I'll make sure he drinks his milk too. Now, enjoy yourself." He mouth moved a millimeter which signified a smile and bowed at Junmyeon curtly, taking Sehun's hand.

"Bye bye hyungs." Sehun waved his small hand, looking at them while being half-dragged by the secretary. He smiled at Yifan, and pointed to Junmyeon, making the group laugh, and Yifan blushing a little. He stole a small glance to Junmyeon and found himself fighting the butterflies in his stomach when he saw the latter blushing harder, looking ethereal under the soft light of the lanterns. He smiled warmly at the sight but then stopped himself when he realized something. _'Oh no!'_ , Yifan groaned internally, he was seriously in trouble. 

* * *

 

They were now sitting side by side, stealing glances at each other and catching each other, with Yifan rubbing his neck and looking upwards and Junmyeon looking down and twiddling his fingers, blush decorating both his cheeks and Baekhyun just couldn't take it anymore. He was about to march to both of them when Luhan stopped him, eyes shining with amusement at his two friends who obviously liked each other. 

"What?" Baekhyun asked the older, irritation laced in his voice, "I'm just going to knock some sense to those two knuckleheads!"

Luhan smiled at him before pulling him down to his level and guiding him back to his seat. "Let it flow naturally. And I don't think you need to do that though."

Baekhyun followed Luhan's line of sight and almost squealed when he saw Yifan guiding a very blushing Junmyeon towards the center of the portico. A laugh was heard when Yifan almost stumbled on his shoes and both males whipped their head at Kyungsoo's direction, now a hand over his mouth. 

Junmyeon was blushing so hard when Yifan took his hand in his, then proceed to land on the small of his waist. He looked at the latter through his eyelashes and his breath hitched when he was met with Yifan's eyes, now looking golden because of the light casted on both of them. They were on the center of the dancefloor and Junmyeon can feel hear his heart beating loud, making him deaf and numb, the good kind of numb, though. The music switched to a slow dance and Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to bury his face at the crook of Yifan's neck and forget everyone, everything just for a little while. 

Both males danced slowly to the tune of the love song playing softly throughout the hall, the hushed whispers and the darkened lights of the portico made Yifan feel a shiver in his spine and unconsciously, he pulled Junmyeon closer to him, burying his nose on the other male's soft locks and once again, Yifan fought the butterflies starting to flutter in his belly when Junmyeon leaned his forehead on Yifan's shoulder and heard the guy sigh contentedly. They were now dancing closely, bodies pressing into each other and was starting to get lost in the music when suddenly, the lights were back on and the musicians stopped playing their instruments, a collective groan was heard and the emcee laughed at that. Junmyeon was suddenly conscious of their position and pushed Yifan gently, but the latter refused to let go and instead, weaved his fingers onto Junmyeon's smaller ones and he had to stop himself from pinching Junmyeon because of how cutely the latter reacted.

"I'm sorry we have to cut the moment, everyone. But we have to acknowledge the arrival of our dear mayor, Kim Sukhee-ssi!" 

A distinctive looking person entered the hall and everyone clapped at that. Mayor Sukhee-ssi has been the father of La Pristina for 15 years now and they were thankful for him, he was a blessing to the town and the people couldn't ask for a better leader. But, eventhough the mayor was gentle and kind with the town and its people, everybody knows just how much he was stern with his sons, and the fact that his wife, the only daughter of the former president of their country, has already passed away, just made him more strict with the boys, if thaw was even more possible.

Junmyeon looked around panickly before tugging on Yifan's hand, wanting to get away from the place quickly but Yifan reacted quite slowly and now Junmyeon was face to face with his father, smiling stiffly at him and looking at both his and Yifan's entwined hands. He bowed at his father, and Yifan followed suit, hands now seperated making Junmyeon miss the warmth from the other. He can see his friends from the corner of his eyes watching them, everyone looking nervous for Yifan and he knows just what would that entail. 

"Junmyeon-ah! I thought you were with Sehun?" His father asked pleasantly, smile plastered on his face, but with an edge which makes Junmyeon flinch.

"I sent him home with Leeteuk-hyung, father." He answered quietly, eyes downcast and sweating a bit. He was nervous, and it was not for himself. Yifan was looking at them curiously, and smiled politely when Junmyeon's father looked at him.

"I see." He answered curtly, and once again looked at Yifan, "Who is this gentleman with you, Junmyeon-ah?"

Junmyeon looked at Yifan and his heart warmed a little when he saw the guy straightening his shoulders and looking at his father squarely in the face. "This is Yifan, father. S-sehun was a little lost earlier and he was the one who found him."

Yifan bowed at Mayor Sukhee's direction and added, "Wu Yifan, Sir. Good evening." 

"Indeed."

Junmyeon's father just looked at him, eyes lighting up with recognition at the mention of Yifan's surname and was about to say something but he held them back and turned his attention back to Junmyeon.

"I'm going home now. You should too." Based on his father's tone, it wasn't an invitation, it was an order and Junmyeon knows the consequence if he disobeyed his father. He was about to follow his father to the car when he saw Yifan, looking at him sadly, and Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to comfort the guy and feel the latter's warmth once again, just like earlier. He thought back to all the times he blindly followed his father's order, from the major he was taking in college, to being friends with Luhan and the others, until all the times he knew he was holding back on himself. He swallowed and told his father the word he knew would bring him so much trouble.

"No. I-I'm staying father." He looked at his father who was now stopped on his tracks, the guards surrounding him and his other secretary, also stopping. His father turned to him and gave him a small smile, which Junmyeon knew was the worst of it all. He had really done it, and now, he was going to face consequences. "Suit yourself." He heard his father say, before he heard the cars moving away from the place and Junmyeon let out a breath he had been holding for so long. He looked back and saw Yifan smiling at him and Junmyeon realised he made the right choice of staying.

Minseok approached them first, face contorted with worry and was about to say something when Junmyeon looked at him, pleading wordlessly to not say anything, and the former just sighed and smiled at Junmyeon. Their other friends followed suit and everyone just looked at Junmyeon sadly. Yifan felt something was off, clueless as to what was happening he was about to ask something when Zitao suggested that they take a walk around the place, since the night was still young and "It's not everyday you get to see the place light up like this, its almost like Christmas, with more flowers."

They took the route west of the portico, and started to walk in pairs, with Luhan and Minseok leading, and Zitao and Kyungsoo at the back, arguing about the flower arrangements on the poles on the street. It was quiet, with only a few people milling around. It was a small town and most of the people were probably home sleeping or enjoying themselves on the entertainment at the plaza. Yifan and Junmyeon were once again stealing glances at each other, hands hitting each other because of how close they were walking together. Baekhyun was walking infront of them and he huffed in annoyance when both hit the other's hand once again, and he loudly said to the group, "Just hold hands, already! Argh!"

Yifan smiled at that and slowly intertwined their hands, feeling happy and warm at the same time. He chanced a look at Junmyeon and saw the guy biting his lips, smile evident on his face though. He pulled the guy closely to him and whispered, "Want to walk alone with me?"

Junmyeon looked up to him and he knew, deep in his heart, even if he only met Yifan today, he'd be willing to go anywhere with him. But now, a walk alone sounded really nice, plus without their friend's distractions, they can get to know each other more.

"I'd love to."

It was easy to get away from their friends, especially because the eldest in the group was rooting for them. Junmyeon knew his cousin was a good judge of character and if he liked Yifan, then that's enough for him, especially because he liked him too.

They talked while walking, mainly about each other's families and interests. In the span of time they were together, Junmyeon knew Yifan was an only son, his cousin, Luhan was the only person who was close to his age in their family. His mom now lives in Canada, and he lives by himself in the city, studying Anthropology, while taking up Photography on the side. He has a dog, a cute brown bichon named Rourou, and he dreams of becoming a photographer for an internationally recognized magazine, preferrably a magazine that centers on the world, and its culture and history.

"It would be a dream come true. I get to apply my major in school, and my love for Photography."

"It would require a lot of travelling..And you'd be away most of the time." Junmyeon quietly told him, thoughts slipping past his mouth and he nearly fell over when he realized he said that out loud. 

"Uh, I mean, uh, B-baekhyun would miss you?" He replied lamely and then he looked away, he knew just how red he was right now.

Yifan smiled and looked at Junmyeon. "I'll always come back to you." He said, and looked terrified when he said that. "Uh, I mean, Baekhyun can, uh.. I'll always come back here and Baekhyun can see me then." Junmyeon snorted and both laughed at each other, feeling light and happy underneath the stars. 

* * *

 

They were now infront of Junmyeon's house, just outside the gate, past the lawn and the long, and winding road that stretched before them. Both males were stalling and Junmyeon knew Yifan wanted to kiss him, based on how the guy kept looking at his lips and blushing furiously. Yifan was cute, Junmyeon thought. He was tall and looked intimidating, but here he was, blushing outside of Junmyeon's house. They were in that position, looking at each other and stalling for a few minutes, when a cough made both of them jump and Jongin had to stifle his laughter. 

"Jongin! You scared me!" Junmyeon whisper shouted at his younger brother, trying his best to look cross. 

Jongin held his hand in surrender. "Sorry, I thought I was watching a sappy drama where both characters want to kiss each other, but don't have the courage."

"Uh, w-we weren't doing anything like that!" 

Jongin snorted, "That's the point. Anyway, hyung, you should really come inside. Dad may wake up if you continue standing there, looking like an idiot."

"Ugh!" Junmyeon turned to Yifan. "I had fun tonight, especially when it was just us two."

Yifan smiled at him, "Don't let Baekhyun hear that...I had fun too, Junmyeon.. I-i like you, you know." Yifan confessed, looking sheepish and shy, hand rubbing his neck, much like what he was doing a while ago. 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at that, "I know. And don't worry, I do too."

He then ran and went inside the house, stopping on the lawn to wave goodbye to Yifan, who was looking at him adoringly, wide smile plastered on his face.

Yifan waved back "Until next time, Junmyeon."

"Until next time, Yifan."

* * *

 

One Saturday morning, a week after the Flower Festival, Junmyeon received a small note from one of his father's bodyguard. It was written in a stationary paper, sealed inside an envelope with a bunny and a dragon at the lower left corner and Junmyeon smiled. There is only one person he thinks that would be sappy enough to send a letter at this day and age, and the thought made Junmyeon warm. It was only a week since he met Yifan and already he was feeling happier than when he was with anyone. He opened the letter, fingers fumbling at how excited he was and immediately knew it was a mistake to open it with other people around. 

Junmyeon,

I only wanted to dance with you, and maybe get to know you after. But you took my breath away, and when you spinned, and smiled dazedly at me after, I felt my heart jumped out of my throat, and it landed itself in your palms. All I'm saying is, you took my heart away, and now that you have it, can I have yours too? 

   
Yifan  
   
 P.S. Your ~~butt~~  jeans looks nice from here.  
P.P.S. Baekhyun wrote the "butt part." Sorry. 

 

He turned around and found Yifan and Chanyeol peering at him through the bars of their gate, the two looking guilty and immediately walked away from the gate and running fast. Junmyeon went to the gate and watched both boys rounding the corner, eyes focusing more on Yifan. He read the letter once again, giggling over the P.S. part, when a photo fell out of the envelope. Junmyeon flipped it and found himself looking at a photo of him comforting Sehun. It was during the time when it was just him, Yifan and Sehun, and the male wasn't uttering a word, and Junmyeon figured he was maybe mad. 'That was why he was so quiet.' Junmyeon looked at the photo and found himself smiling at the thought of Yifan, silently taking photos of him, prominent eyebrows furrowing. He caught himself though, and shook his head clear. He then turned around and started to walk towards the house when he realized something and internally groaned. _'Oh boy.'_


End file.
